A three-dimensional stereoscopic display technology is mainly divided into a naked-eye type and a glasses type, wherein the naked-eye type stereoscopic display mainly includes lenticular lens grating stereoscopic display and slit grating stereoscopic display.
In order to achieve a better stereoscopic display effect, currently a liquid crystal lens is designed by using oblique electrodes, as shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal lens comprises a first substrate 1, a second substrate 2, a liquid crystal layer 3 between the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2, a first transparent electrode layer 5 and a first alignment layer 4 located on a side of the first substrate 1 close to the liquid crystal layer 3, as well as a second transparent electrode layer 7 and a second alignment layer 8 located on a side of the second substrate 2 close to the liquid crystal layer 3. During operation, a relatively large voltage difference is formed between the first transparent electrode layer 5 of the first substrate 1 and the second transparent electrode layer 7 of the second substrate 2, and meanwhile, a relatively small voltage difference is formed between two adjacent transparent electrodes in the first transparent electrode layer 5, a lateral electric field is formed between the two adjacent transparent electrodes, and an alignment direction of the first alignment layer 4 is not parallel to a direction of the lateral electric field, which thereby generates a liquid crystal phase deviation.
As shown in FIG. 2, since in the liquid crystal lens having the oblique electrode, there is a relatively large lateral electric field at a position close to the electrodes where a pre-tilt direction of liquid crystal is not parallel to the direction of the electric field, the liquid crystal phase deviation is generated, and at the position, a variation of refractivity is not smooth, which reduces a refractive effect of the liquid crystal lens and thus affects a stereoscopic display effect.